In a current process for manufacturing an array substrate, an active layer at a display region is made of a material different from an active layer at a peripheral circuit region, so the manufacture process is relatively complex, the production cost is high and the production efficiency is low.
Hence, there is an urgent need to provide a scheme for improving the manufacture process for the array substrate.